User talk:SapphireKirby777
Hello, and thanks for editing here. If you ever have any questions or need help with something on this wiki, feel free to ask me or any of the other Administrators. -- Captain Vas 18:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Shaymin I'm almost certain that it doesn't matter what Shaymin it is, but I'm not entirely sure. If that's what it said on our page, it might not be correct. A User that edited that page quite often had some outlandish ideas. I'll double check the info and change it if it is wrong. -- Captain Vas 19:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, judging from several articles I've read, there seems to be no statement saying that a Shaymin can not transform if its not an event Shaymin. However, the Gracidea flower which is required to change Shaymin, is only obtainable with the event Pokémon. But considering that the only way to actually get a Shaymin (without a cheat device) is by event, it makes me wonder if any Shaymin, obtained by any means, will do. :Also, if someone were to obtain the flower by cheat device, I wouldn't see why it wouldn't work on a Shaymin also obtained by the same method. But, I can't say for sure. There might be some I.D. specific factor that plays into the whole thing, such as the Cherish Ball like the article said. I'll just change the article a bit so that it's not so direct. -- Captain Vas 20:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's too bad. But I wouldn't count yourself out just yet. There may be many other alternatives to getting what you want. I'm sure another opportunity will present itself at sometime. -- Captain Vas 17:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Saph! '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :And that's exactly why I came here! I'm planning to make a new logo with my new programme - Gimp 2.6 - Hope you'll like it. But I'm stumped on what to do... Any suggestions? '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah, g2go now. Later! Maybe tomoro. '''--~The Blue Blur~ 19:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) "Nature" page Thanks for creating an article with Pokémon Natures, but there's already a page for that, List of Pokémon Natures. If you want, you can combine that article's information with your own and put them on a single page. -- Captain Vas 19:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I'm going to move the List of Pokémon Natures page so that it's easier to find. -- Captain Vas 20:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. kiRby Would you mind helping me with something. You see I was only doing that because I wanted youR help. I need youR help veRy much. Would you please help me? Comming to you Zamonblue222 RE-My Home I'm not sure if I'm able to help you, sorry. :/ I'd say to post here or contact the admins , making sure you include a screenshot, a detailed description of the "bug", OS and browser you're using. You can also find more infos and . -- 15:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. KiRby, Is theRe a impoRtant Reason why you have not Replyed back ARe you okay? Comming to you live, Zammonblue222 Haha, good to know :) It was probably an "en passant bug" then. Cheers -- 23:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. KiRby Thank goodness you answeRd I thought you weRe in tRouble. So what weRe you busy with I'm cuRyess? If you want to know what I need help with I am in so much of questions. Let's just staRt with this ARe you a female oR a male. Is it okay if I call you mR. KiRby OR is theRe something else you want me to call you. I want you to know my R button is messed up I can only Capitalize it. SoRRy Coming to you live, Zamonblue222 Thx for editing the wiki User:Duskullbone Heh Don't worry about that. :) -- 21:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? Dear Sapphirekirby777, I'm haveing alot of touble with whatever it is you are talking about can you breack it down a little more please? Commming to you live, Zamonblue222 Greetings Good morning mr.kirby Zamonblue222 re-Vandal Indeed. I'm reporting him to an admin immediately. Honestly, what a bloody idiot. -- 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC)